


Hades: One Shots

by partxtimexadult



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Other, Roleplay.me, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partxtimexadult/pseuds/partxtimexadult
Summary: Hades finds out Persephone loves him just as he is.
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone
Kudos: 10





	Hades: One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> NOT part of the main storyline. Just for fun.  
> Small drabble inspired by a monthly prompt given by a RPG.

**_"I could be whatever you want."_ **

**_"I could be whatever you want."_** The king of the Underworld whispered to the fertility goddess. His voice was the faintest of murmurs. He was not even sure if she heard him or wanted to do so. Ever since Persephone _arrived_ in the land of the dead, she had done the impossible to escape and to irritate Hades, for she did not want to be there. Yet, the Dark Lord gave his everything to appease Persephone. Nothing worked. Even those words meant nothing to her.

The young goddess laughed, mocking him. His pale features darkened with pain. He felt the heavy weight of rejection and loneliness. Hades wondered why he was cast away and forbidden to love while Zeus had the sexual prowess of a human teenager. Then again, his brother _did_ act like a teenager most of the time, while the Silent one took his job seriously. He was driven to be a workaholic with romantic tendencies that were buried deeper than Tartarus itself.

But suddenly the whole scenario changed. The cold dampness of the Underworld’s palace began to shine in a metaphorical sense. The goddess radiated warmth and life where none existed. She was not laughing to make fun of the naïve god, but because the thought of changing Hades was ridiculous. Persephone loved Hades just as he was; insecure, romantic, loveable, somewhat twisted, and dark.

“ ** _My love, you ought not to change.”_** The goddess said happily as her delicate arms wrapped around the long torso of the god. “ ** _You are perfect just the way you are.”_**

Her voice was music to his ears, an antidote to the poison inside his heart, the reason he was, or rather felt, alive. Persephone was the one he was meant to love and nothing, not even the _playful_ , mischievous gods of love could change that fact.


End file.
